


Pożądać

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [46]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer nie rozumie pragnienia bezdomnego.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 46 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pożądać

Kiedy pyta ludzi, czego najbardziej pragną, rzadko udaje im się go zaskoczyć. Są tacy przewidywalni i przyziemni. Ich głównym pragnieniem, jest zaspokajanie potrzeb fizycznych. To potrafi zrozumieć. Gdy ktoś jednak chce zdrowia ukochanej osoby, szczęścia albo żeby dziecko dostało się na dobre studia, Lucyfer musi przełożyć to sobie na pierwotniejsze pobudki. Zdrowie — egoizm nie pozwala na rozstanie, szczęście to pewnie pieniądze, a wyedukowane dziecko pozwoli na godną starość.

Kiedy pyta bezdomnego o to, czego ten pożąda, spodziewa się prostego „chleba”.

Odpowiedzi „żeby ludzie się więcej uśmiechali” nie potrafi rozgryźć. Śmiejąca się szczerze Trixie uwieszona u jego ręki nie ułatwia zrozumienia.


End file.
